Talks Machina Episode 66
| Image = TM_66.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Sam Riegel, Brian Wayne Foster, and Liam O'Brien. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 66 | GnSNum = C2E18a | Airdate = 2018-05-15 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:21:43 | VOD = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMg3QojTNsw | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the sixty-sixth episode of Talks Machina. Liam and Sam discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * Shelby Fawn Mongan: Sam: How’s Pillars of Eternity going for you? Having easily mastered walking, what’s the next step? Stairs? Doors? * Pkeridactyl: Both: How do Caleb and Nott feel about their growing reputation? Are they regretting entering the Victory Pit tournament? * @misscarreras: Liam: That name drop was as intense as the Briarwood name drop. What was going through your head when it happened? * @lizzytpau: For Sam: how did it feel for Nott to make the killing blow on that Hill Troll? You can reply to this message. * Rndmansrs4rndmqstns: Liam: Was there any fear that Trent would recognize Frumpkin, or did Caleb get Frumpkin later? * GeraltOfBoringTrivia: Nott: Does Nott actually believe Yasha to be a spy for the Krynn Dynasty or is she just pushing her buttons to get information in general? * Gif of the Week: Trisail’s “Caleb.Exe has stopped working” gif * KestrelLowing: Liam: You mentioned on twitter you were…questioning having the other players leave the table. Why did you reconsider after the fact? * @MarvelousMissC: Liam: Have you received any responses yet for those who weren’t at the table to witness the moment? Has anyone disclosed their perceptions of Caleb after watching? * Ken Fagan: Sam: Do you think Caleb’s revelations about his past changes the way Nott views him? Does it change Nott’s ultimate goal of making Caleb the best wizard he can be? * @SaraFedor: Liam: what made you decide to disclose your entire backstory instead of telling Beau a simple lie? * Travis and Laura facetime in (allegedly on accident). * @MissSunFlower94: Sam: What had you/Nott guessed Caleb’s backstory would be and how much worse is the reality? * @Sweet_Shika_: For Liam: Does Caleb know what the other two who trained with him are doing now? Does he want to pursue what happened to them at all or keep it in the past? * Fanart of the Week: Wesley Griffith aka @justwesley's painting of Fjord on a ship. * @025_Ajax: For Sam: Was Nott hurt by Caleb saying “anyone can send a message through a wire”, seeing as she’s the one who taught him that spell? * Gabriel Chandler: FOR LIAM: Do you think that, considering what was revealed, Beau was the best member of the Nein for Caleb to open up to, other than Nott, and how scared were you of how she might react? * @BaconQueenVern: Sam: now that Caleb has opened up to her about his past, does she now feel obligated to do the same? If not, why? * Greiton: Liam, which came first: the Nazi youth backstory or the German accent? * Roger Gonzalez: For both: With war looming ever closer and among the options of The Gentleman, the city, and hightailing it out, what do you as players and your characters think is the best option at this point in the campaign? * #thankmyguests: That Story I’m Cryin’, Good Goblin is Nott Evil, and I’m your host, Please Sir Can I Talk Some More. Talks Machina After Dark Quotations * Liam: “Frumpkin happened after he got out. He spent--so the age timeline-ish, let me see if I can remember this right, what I wrote out for myself, is tapped for school at age 15, meets Ikithon around 16” Sam: “Is that when he met the other two kids?” Liam: “He would have met them in the regular and they were from—they were from his area as well even though he didn’t know them before going in. So age 15 to start at the academy, after about a year this man showed up and took him and the other two with him. Astrid and Eodwulf and somewhere in the middle of that year was when he visited home for R&R and bad things, and then roughly around 17 was when the worst happened, and he would have been I think I wrote out to around 28 for where he was.” Sam: “Wait, in an asylum for that long?” Liam: “Yeah. Yeah.” Sam: “WHAT?” Liam: “So then he ran. When he got out he ran but he was totally alone, and the first step was a cat, the second step was a goblin, and the third step was a group.” * Sam: "I don't like rats. I like ladies who like rats." * Liam: "Jester I feel like would be revulsed or crumble the most to learn that past about him." External Links * loquaciousquark's summary of , including After Dark. References Art: